


Happy Anniversary

by remipachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Gifts, Height swap AU, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: Maki and Hanayo have their one month anniversary as a couple. When Maki thinks her gift to Hanayo is inadequate compared to Hanayo’s, Hanayo suggests something else she can do.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work originally published on my Love Live! Tumblr (torikoplease) on December 30, 2015, as a birthday gift for a friend.

It took a lot to get Maki excited. Her personality didn’t really lend itself to emotions that could even possibly be considered extreme.  But if there was one thing that did rile her emotions, it was her tall, gorgeous, perfect girlfriend.

She did know that is seemed out of the ordinary for her to seem this excited about anything, but she couldn’t really help it! The only thing Maki was unsure of was whether her present would be good enough. All she could do was hope.

With this in her mind, Maki went to go visit her girlfriend for their first month anniversary.

“Come in!” Hanayo shouted from inside her house as Maki rang the doorbell. Maki let out a long breath as she entered her girlfriend’s home. It always felt relaxing to be there. Maybe it was the near constant smell of cooking rice, or maybe it was because how it always seemed to be the perfect temperature. Either way, Maki was never unhappy in Hanayo’s house.

“Ah, hello, Maki-chan!” Hanayo greeted as she ran up to Maki. She wrapped her girlfriend in the biggest of hugs, almost going to spin her around.

“Hey, Hanayo,” Maki returned, “Happy one month!” She pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind her back as she pulled away from the hug. Hanayo gasped and put a hand to her mouth, taking the flowers from Maki.

“Thank you, Maki-chan!!” Hanayo exclaimed, “Come up to my room with me! I have your present in there.” Maki nodded and grabbed Hanayo’s hand as the two rushed up the stairs to her room. This was another thing Maki loved about Hanayo – holding her hand always made Maki feel safe and secure. Once the two were in her room, Hanayo practically picked up Maki and placed her on the bed. Maki glanced at the discarded jacket next to her and picked it up.

“Can I put this on?” she asked, “I’m a little cold.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead!” Hanayo absently replied as she looked around on her desk. Maki wrapped the jacket around herself, basking in the warmth and Hanayo’s scent. She always smelled so nice, and her jackets were practically big enough to use as a blanket.. Just as Maki was about to get lost in her fantasies, Hanayo let out an “Ah!” and whirled around to face Maki.

“Here it is!” she exclaimed, “Just for you, Maki, a box of chocolates! Filled with all your favorites. Also, I put a little card inside, so if you want to look at that…” Hanayo’s expression turned from proud to meek as she explained her gift. Maki smiled as she untied the ribbon around the heart-shaped box. Ah, the smell of the chocolates was so strong and delicious that Maki could almost taste them… She had restrain herself from putting them all in her mouth as she opened the card within the box.

Maki gasped as she looked at it. It had no words, no touching poem, not even an “I love you”. It was simply a drawing of Maki, playing the piano. Hanayo had captured all of the details of Maki’s face and worked them into perfection. Everything about it was perfect.

“Hanayo… thank you…” Maki whispered. It was the only thing she could even say. She smiled at Hanayo, who in turn beamed back at Maki. “…Now my gift feels kind of inadequate, haha.” Hanayo’s expression became surprised.

“What??” she exclaimed, “I love the flowers, Maki-chan! You got my favorites!” She pouted a bit before her expression turned contemplative. “But if you’re really feeling inadequate, there is one thing you can do for me…”

“What is it?” Maki asked.

“You’ll have to follow me!” Hanayo said as a way of explanation. “Let me get my jacket on and we can go.” Maki was puzzled as Hanayo picked another jacket from her closet and began to go down the stairs. Maki followed her and put her shoes back on as Hanayo went to go tell her mother that they were leaving. Once Hanayo came back, the two departed.

The walk the two were going on seemed familiar to Maki, but she was unsure of exactly where they were headed to. Hanayo has a spring in her step that let Maki know that wherever they were going, it was going to be alright. Once the two began to approach Akihabara, Maki began to get an idea of where the two were going.

Hanayo’s steps slowed down when the familiar crowded streets came into view. The two of them drew stares as they traversed the road. They did look kind of unusual – two girls holding hands, with an incredibly height difference? Even in Akihabara, you didn’t see that everyday.

“Ignore them,” Maki whispered up to Hanayo. Hanayo smiled down at Maki, a sheepish smile, and relaxed her posture a bit. The two of them walked for a while more, and eventually entered an instrument store. Hanayo led Maki up to the grand piano on display, and gestured as if to say to play. Maki smiled and stepped up to the piano bench to play.

And play she did. She played the song the two of them considered, of all the μ’s songs, to be theirs: Aishiteru Banzai. Maki knew it by heart, so she could watch Hanayo as she played. Her expression was blissful and truly happy, and Maki was at peace. She wished she could be in this moment forever. But before she knew it, the song was over, and Hanayo was clapping with the happiest look on her face Maki had seen in a while.

“So,” Maki asked, “Did you like it?”

“Like it?” Hanayo replied, “I loved it! I love you, Maki-chan!” She gasped at what she had just said and her face filled with a blush. But the only thing Maki could do was grin in return.

“I love you too, Hanayo.”


End file.
